1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chest expander especially one whose load is more easily adjustable than a conventional chest expander.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional chest expander normally includes two handles each of which is connected to a frame. A plurality of springs are connected between the two frames and are allowed to be removed individually from the frames. Therefore, when a user wants to increase or decrease the load, i.e., the springs, he/she has to spend time to add on or take off one or more springs, thus resulting in inconvenience. Moreover, the conventional chest expander occupies quite a lot space because the springs are not foldable. Furthermore, the user has to find a case or the like to store the removed springs, thus causing more inconvenience.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional chest expander.